Garrick
Garrick is a chaotic neutral human Bard and a potential companion in Baldur's Gate, who can be found in Beregost, you will find him waiting outside the Burning Wizard. He will ask if you are willing to protect his mistress Silke for 300 gold, accept his offer and then complete the subquest, Silke Dilema, which leads to the death of her. Speak to Garrick again and allow him to join your party. Also if you decline to help Silke and instead kill her he will request to join your party. He has the following items when joining the party: In-game biography Baldur's Gate II He will return in Baldur's Gate II: Shadows of Amn, but not as a companion, he is just an civilian. He can be found in Athkatla Temple District trying woo a female temple knight of the Radiant Heart with the help of gnome friend without any success, because he nervous, what results in forgetting the words of the lines he is supposed to say or saying unappropiate words. When Gorion's Ward talks with him, he vaguely remembers them, but he doesn't know how he met the party or any names of party members. After some has passed when revisiting the same location, the gnome has married with the female temple knight and Garrick, who was playing at the wedding feast, met a woman from Calisham, who he accompanied to Calisham. He won't be encountered again after this. Quotes *"Yes, sir?" *"I am at your service." *"Life is glorious." *"Give and spend, and the gods will send." *"Make short the miles with talk and smiles." *"Love makes the world go round." *"Music has charms to soothe the savage breasts." *"At once." *"With god's speed." *"With joy, sir!" *"Hello there. I have a pretty proposal for you." *"Brave brave Sir Garrick, Sir Garrick led the way. Brave brave Sir Garrick, Sir Garrick ran away." This is a reference to the minstrels of the cowardly Brave Sir Robin in Monty Python and The Holy Grail. *"Once more unto the breach dear friends!" (battle cry) *"If man is known by the company he keeps, I shall be known gloriously." (happy) *"Why did we just do that?" (unhappy) *"I can't stand by and just let this happen." (unhappy) *"I'm sorry but I have to leave. I can't stomach what we do anymore." (leaving) *"I feel a little unprepared for this job, but I'll try my best." (Becoming Leader) *"A yawn is a silent shout." (tired) *"A bored man is an angry man." (bored) *"My goodness! I think I'm dying!" (badly wounded) *"I think that I shall never see a poem as lovely as a tree." (in forest) *"It's a beautiful day in the neighborhood." (in city) *"Perhaps you'd care to hear my music, Skie. It's very different and somewhat better than Eldoth's." (To Skie) *"Why do you stay with Eldoth, Skie? Can't you see that he's just using you?" (To Skie) *"Don't speak to Skie that way, Eldoth; she deserves better." (To Eldoth) *"My music is superior to yours, Eldoth; I was taught at the college in Verdusk." (To Eldoth) *"A girl of beauty is a joy forever." (to skie) *"I think you need to learn some manners." (to tiax) *"Thank you so very much for your most gracious compliment." (reply) *"I don't know what I did to deserve THAT." (reply) *"It takes two to make a quarrel." (reply) *"I think you're an honorable person." *"I don't remember knowing a more caring person." *"The world is such a cruel place." (on death) *"No! Why her? She didn't deserve this." (skies death) Category:Characters Category:Companions Category:Neutral characters Category:Bards Category:Humans Category:Chaotic characters Category:Baldur's Gate (games) Category:Baldur's Gate: EE